Renessmee's Sweet 16: The fatherdaughter dance
by Silenceandmoods
Summary: A cute one shot of Renessmee dancing with her father at her sweet 16! One shot.


**Renessmee's Sweet 16: Father Daughter Dance**

I waited behind the double doors of the ballroom as I waited for the DJ to say me to the guest. This was my sweet 16 party that Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme planned for me. I was wearing a floor length dress that was yellow. It was a little puffy but not to puffy and it had a black ribbon going across my waist. It was perfect and Jacob was my escort.

My thoughts were immediately interrupted by Jacob's voice. "It's our turn, Doll!" And before I could say anything the doors opened before us and everyone began clapping. My mother and father were on the dance floor as well as the rest of the family. I stood on the dance floor and waited for the pictures then the DJ spoke. "And now the father and daughter will have a father/daughter dance." My dad came over and Jacob let go of me and I wrapped my hands around my dad and a song started playing.

_There's two things I know for sure: _

_She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl_

_As I drop to my knee's by her bed at night _

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and I thank god for all the joy in my life_

"I love you, Daddy. I prayed to Jesus last night and he gave me my wish. I wished that I would get to dance to this song with you."

He smiled at me, "Well, Jesus knows you deserve this. You're growing up so fast."

_Oh, but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

"_Walk beside the pony, daddy, it's my first ride." _

"_I know that cake look's funny daddy but I sure tried." _

_In all that I've done wrong I know I must have done something right to deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

"Daddy, I know I don't always please you with some of the things I do but I'm sure glad I do stuff to make up for it." I had a million scenarios run threw my head as I danced.

"Hey, Baby girl, you have always pleased me. You may have not made the right choices but you will never make me think that you are unpleasant. You won't believe the mistakes I made when I was your age. Grandma would know." My dad said smiling at me.

_Sweet 16 today _

_She's looking like her mama a little more everyday _

_One part women, the other part girl_

_To perfume and make up from ribbon and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world _

"Daddy, do I look like mommy?" I asked him.

He laughed a bit at that, "Of course Renessmee. You remind me of her so much. You blush like her, your big brown eyes that are hers and you can be so stubborn." I giggled at that.

_But I remember _

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

"_You know how much I love you, daddy but if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time" _

_With all that I've done wrong I must have done something right to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

_All the precious time _

_Like the wind, the years go by_

_Precious butterfly _

_Spread your wings and fly_

_She'll change her name today_

_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away_

_Standing in the bride-room just staring at her_

"Daddy, I just want you to know that if I marry Jacob, you're not allowed to kill him" I said jokingly.

He laughed and answered, "Ok, I promise and I love you to much to kill him."

"Good, because I love you both equally!"

_She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." _

_She leaned over…gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there, _

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

"_Walk down the aisle, daddy-it's just about time." _

"_Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy? Daddy don't cry!" _

_Oh, with all that I have done wrong I've must have done something right _

_To deserve your love every morning and butterfly kisses- I couldn't ask god for more, man this is what love is. _

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. _

"I love you, Daddy!" I whispered, tears in my eyes.

"Shh…Baby girl. Daddy loves you to! And he always will" he said kissing my forehead.


End file.
